


Loving You Softly

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony has been working hard recently and Steve wanted to do something for him to help him relax.





	Loving You Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091040) by [adarksweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarksweetness/pseuds/adarksweetness). 



> **Code Name:** Invincible ~ (Round 6)

Steve looks up with a smile when he hears the door to the penthouse open. He quickly gathered up his pencils and packed them away. Tonight he wanted to do something special for Tony. Something out of the blue to show him how much he adores him.

He had been planning this all week.

Steve grabs the bouquet of flowers he brought for him this afternoon. He holds them behind his back as he goes to greet Tony at the door.

“How was the meeting with the bored?” Steve greets him pleasantly. He is answered with a long-suffering look from Tony as he takes off his tie.

“Rough day?” he asks, stepping close. Tony stops his undressing, coat in hand, and levels him with an assessing look. Steve tries to keep the pleased smile off his face as he marvels at how quick Tony is to pick up on things. Always so quick. He was brilliant.

Tony sighs and looks away for a brief moment, “They were their usual self-centred pricks.”

Steve grasps Tony’s right shoulder in comfort “Maybe I could make you feel better”

“Oh yeah?” Tony huffs out as he kicks off his shoes.

Steve hums in affirmative and offers the flowers from behind his back to Tony.  

Tony takes the flowers with a bemused smile, “I love them, sweets. Thank You” He pecks a kiss on his cheek.

Steve follows Tony to the walk-in-robe where he goes about hanging up his suit. “So, how about dinner?” he asks.

Tony looks at him for a moment before rubbing his hand over his face, “I’m tired, Steve. I don’t really feel like going out”

Steve nods in sympathy. Tony has been working a lot recently. The latest project with Stark Industries having many complications. “You’ll only have to go as far as the roof” he offers.

Tony looks at him, confusion written all over his face, “The roof?”

Steve grins and slowly walks up to him. He wraps his arms around Tony firmly from behind, placing kisses over his shoulders, “How does dinner under the stars sound?” he asks, he had everything all set up already, “just you and me, some candles and your favourite pasta?”

Tony Smiles and takes Steve’s hand, leading him out of the walk-in. “Sounds wonderful, love”

When they were out, Steve lets Tony pull himself into his arms again. He kisses him softly, taking his time. Tony tastes like coffee, he cannot help the smile that pulls at his lips, thinking how much his man loved his coffee.

Tony pulls away slightly and lays his head on his shoulder. “I love the flowers…” he whispers into his ear “but they are probably going to be forgotten and die. How about we use the petals in the bath after dinner, Hmm?”

“Sounds like a plan”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
